Furore GT
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Felon Felon GT Pariah |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Banshee (needle) Comet (dial texture) |inttxd = Comet (GTA V) |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelname = ZCX5 (GTA 2) furoregt (GTA V) |handlingname = FUROREGT (GTA V) |textlabelname = FURORE (GTA V) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA 2 and GTA V; Enhanced version) No (GTA V; Original version) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Furore GT (pronounced as Foo-ro-re Italian) is a luxury sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto 2. It returns in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, where it is manufactured by Lampadati, as part of the Last Team Standing Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' In Grand Theft Auto 2, the vehicle appears to be based on a classic or a . The car is very wide at the front and has curved profiles. The car has a stripe on the middle. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Furore GT is manufactured by Lampadati. It is now based on the , most evident in its headlights, front bumper, grille and overall body style. The front fascia layout also resembles the . There is also influence from the in the windows, the in the side panels, and in the rear fascia. The exhaust tips are from the Lamborghini Huracan. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' The Furore GT possesses good acceleration, good brake strength, and excellent top speed. However, its noticeable drawback is its tendency to fishtail whenever it makes a turn. The car's durability is similar as other sports cars in general. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Furore GT is powered by a large engine which outputs a large amount of torque. Its acceleration is relatively average for a Sports car, falling into the middle of the pack. However, the top speed is very high, both for a Sports car and in general. Handling is lacking, while being responsive, it lacks the cornering radius and stability of other Sports cars in the corners, causing it to regularly spin out when attempting to carry too much speed. Crash deformation is meager, and will start smoking after just a few hits at reasonable speed. Brakes are acceptable but otherwise lacking. Overall, the Furore has power in a straight line, at the cost of being borderline for the class in everything else. The engine model is shared with the Exemplar and Rapid GT, and appears to be directly based on the real-life Ferrari DOHC engines, particularly the V8 models. It features red rocker covers and has large cold-air ram intake pipes coming from the front grille. Its engine sound is almost identical to that of the Monroe; being slightly lower in pitch and volume. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = FuroreGT-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' FuroreGT-GTA2-Ingame.jpg|A Furore GT on streets in Grand Theft Auto 2. FuroreGT-GTA2-Larabie.jpg|Ray Larabie's original design for the Furore GT. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' FuroreGT-GTAV-Front.jpg|The Furore GT in Grand Theft Auto V (Rear quarter view). FuroreGT-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Furore GT on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version. FuroreGT-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Furore GT on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *The car can only be found in the Residential District of Anywhere City. *Completing the Wang Cars side quest unlocks three of these cars in the parking lot. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Found in each protagonists' garages in Story Mode. *Sometimes seen in traffic in the enhanced version, particularly in Rockford Hills and Burton. **It begins to spawn after Festive Surprise is downloaded. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $448,000. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *The Furore GT gives the Fast Reload power-up when crushed. Trivia General *''Furore'' is Italian for 'violence' or 'frenzy'. ** The name could be a reference to , despite its appearance not being solely based on one. * The Furore GT is one of six vehicles in GTA V and GTA Online to return from the 2D Universe, the others being the Z-Type, Tour Bus, Mamba, Panto, and the Penetrator. * The default radio stations for the Furore GT are: ** GTA V: Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Los Santos Rock Radio or Radio Mirror Park. * The vehicle's description on Legendary Motorsport mentioning "Nowhere, USA" is a reference to the car's previous appearance in Grand Theft Auto 2, set in the fictional Anywhere City. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the enhanced version of the game, when changing the window tint, the headlights will become tinted as well. A similar effect can also be seen on the F1-style brake light of the T20 and on the headlights of the Verlierer. Navigation }}ru:Furore GT Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Lampadati Category:Sports Cars Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Last Team Standing Update Category:DLC Vehicles